


My Heart Led Me To You

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: On their wedding night, Papa and Copia share their first dance.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	My Heart Led Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Archangel0Lucifer played a part in inspiring me to write this. I got into talking with her about what song she would have chosen for Papa and Cardi if they had had a first dance. She wrote her scene in Searching Four and I absolutely loved it. I highly recommend her stuff. It's an emotional ride but so worth it. 
> 
> I'd been thinking about this for a while actually but never wrote anything on the chance that I wanted to include this in another fic. But if I do it will be added and noted as being from a standalone piece.

The patio was cast in low glowing light. Small yellow lanterns hung from the walls. The ceiling was open and above us, the moon and the stars shone brightly in the clear summer night sky. It was a beautiful night for a wedding reception. My wedding reception. 

I looked around at the tables across from mine. They were covered in dark purple table cloths trimmed in gold, clear crystal wine glasses set atop the tables, most of them half-filled with red wine. The tables were pushed back to allow room for the dance floor. It was large and a beautiful light oak color. 

The DJ was set up in the corner of the room, the final notes of the dinner music fading away. It was almost time. I reached for my wine glass and downed the rest of it. My hands shook slightly as I set the glass back down on the table. My anxiety causing my heart rate to increase slightly. 

I felt my husband's hand slip into mine underneath the table and he squeezed it reassuringly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he whispered, turning to look at me. "I'll go talk to the DJ if you've changed your mind."

I turned to him, enjoying the feel of his hand in mine. He was wearing a deep red suit, choosing to wear my Cardinal colors instead of his own Papal ones. I was dressed in his colors, my suit the same color as the table cloths. 

Papa smiled lovingly at me and I gave his hand a small squeeze back. "I want to do this, Alessandro," I replied. "I want to dance with you." I smiled back at him and he leaned in, giving me a quick kiss. 

Papa pushed back the wooden bench we were sitting on and stood, never dropping my hand. I stood with him and together we stepped around the table, making our way to the dance floor.

I took in a breath as I felt a sense of anxiety come over me. "Andrea," Papa whispered, stopping us at the edge of the floor. "I will be okay if you decide not to do this."

I met his gaze and I could tell he was a little worried but I could also tell that he wanted this just as much as I did. Anxiety be damned, I wasn't going to let it stop me from sharing this moment with my beloved Papa. "I want this, Papa," I said, bringing a hand up to his perfectly painted cheek. I cupped his face in my hand and leaned in to press a light kiss to his lips. He smiled softly at me when I pulled back. 

Papa led me onto the middle of the dance floor, and with a quick nod to the DJ, the soft sounds of a piano filled the air around us. The song was one I first heard on a Dutch TV singing contest. 

Late one night I couldn’t sleep, I was wrapped in Papa’s arms but I was so stressed that sleep just wouldn’t come. I was flipping through the cable channels on the TV in our bedroom when I heard the beautiful voice of a female singer. I listened for a few moments. The song wasn’t something that I would normally listen to. It was a slow ballad, the music a perfect melody and the lyrics romantic; about falling in love with someone who had never been loved properly before. As I listened I found myself crying. The lyrics reminded me of what I had with Papa. Both of us not exactly proud of our past, yet we had found each other and loved one another more than life itself. It was only when I was with him that I felt truly loved. I knew he felt the same. I had shown him the song and he too fell in love with it.

I was brought back to the present when Papa took my left hand in his right and held it, his other hand wrapped around my waist and mine his. We moved awkwardly at first, I am not a very good dancer but he was and I let him take the lead. I was vaguely aware of the entire room staring at us and I blushed slightly at how awkward I must have looked, not having a clue what I was doing. I dropped my head to Papa’s shoulder and took in a breath. I closed my eyes as we moved, letting the scent of my husband calm me. 

“Andrea, look at me,” Papa whispered after a few moments. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. I could see all the love he had for me in them. At that moment the world around us faded away and it was just us, nothing else mattered. Only our love and our dance. I was in my Alessandro’s arms, and that was all I needed in my life. I felt my heart flutter, a tight feeling in my throat brought tears to my eyes. I moved our joined hands so that I could place them over his heart. 

“I love you so much Alessandro,” I whispered as the tears fell from my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him tenderly. I poured all my love into that kiss. Everything I felt for him and I felt him doing the same. 

“You are my world, Andrea,” Papa said when our lips parted. He smiled, placing his forehead against mine and holding my gaze, as he began to sing the final chorus to me. 

“And you are mine,” I said, smiling back through my tears. 

I sang with him, to him. “About love I don’t know a thing, I only know, only know when you’re with me…” We kissed again and wrapped our arms around each other as the soft melody came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that I envisioned is I Don't Know a Thing About Love by Floor Jansen.


End file.
